Barn Owl (Olivia O'Ryan) - Earth 7
[ NOTE: Louis-Created Character ] "The mistakes I've made won't leave. But neither will I, I'm Barn Owl, and I'm here to stay." ''' Barn Owl, or Olivia O’Ryan, is a Homo-Intellus Boxer, and part-time superhero from Chicago, Illinois, USA. She has red hair and is around an average (at least by 2019 standards) height. Her abilities include that of a Homo-Intellus (telekinesis therefore flight, telepathy and her senses, as well as psychic attacks), considerable expertise at multiple martials arts (primarily boxing), numerous ‘claws’ on her finger-tips used in combat and escape-artist-like manoeuvres, and superhuman/enhanced senses of sight and hearing, particularly in the dark – she is also highly acrobatic and flexible in addition. Backstory '''Early Life Olie was born on March 26th, 1964 in Chicago, to the Wife of the Son of Robricht Oriench and Aoife ‘Eve’ O’Ryan. She was the youngest child of three, the others (born before Olie) being Penelope O’Ryan and Joseph O’Ryan (twins), all three of which having been born as a Homo-Intellus, with their Father being an Intellus himself – their Mother, Eve, being the only Family member to not be an Intellus. Robricht kept the secret of his now-late career as the superhero known as Spyclone, the previous hero of Chicago safe from everybody in the family except for Eve, who already knew. By now, Robricht, still as Spyclone, continued his career throughout the 1960s until 1966, where everything changed. This was when Olivia was only two years of age, her siblings both being four respectively. Although the current explanation of events is mysterious, Robricht’s common foe, General Pullock of the US military, through much plotting, managed to gain enough support to hunt down and attempt to arrest and/or kill Robricht after he revealed that he was once a Nazi. In a ditch attempt to save his Family from the same fate, Robricht lied about where they went, wiping the children’s memory of him so they wouldn’t worry about him or try to find/save him from the fate he chose to bring upon himself, a fate where he exiled himself into Chicago where no one would find him, in order to keep his children protected. However, in the process, Penelope/Penny was kidnapped, and soon brainwashed into being an Intellus-based weapon for the US military, so Olivia grew up with only Joseph and her Mother in the household. In the same year, Olivia became a fan of the Paper-Cut Ninja Cartoon created by a friend of Robricht, Takeshi Hitomu (see him in more detail on a separate page), which, sadly, ended soon after – she wouldn’t touch this topic again for many years until a conversation she’d have with Troy Marston years later. At the age of four, Olivia threw a tantrum over having to leave for Kindergarten, having become extremely attached to Preschool – a precursor of a rather nasty nature she’d show more later on. She also showed her first signs of retaining her Father’s (genetic) abilities in the tantrum by lashing out with a (naturally weak because of her age) psychic attack – Joseph also showing the same abilities later. Soon enough, she got into boxing, becoming a big fan of it, hoping that eventually, one day, that’s what she’d become. At the age of 8, Olie’s abilities were only apparent to her family and a friend of her’s she’s known for a few years, named Cindy Sands (see her in more detail on a separate page). The two friends had been subject to a lot of bullying for different reasons, deciding to band together as friends for protection – one day, however, Olie encouraged Cindy to retaliate, but Cindy accidently hospitalised a fellow student in her rage. Since that moment, Cindy ended up being taken to various horrid places for her ‘crime’, eventually being put in prison after being framed for something she didn’t commit out of fear of what she might be capable of, this enraged Olie, who became a bully herself to hurt those around her who she felt were responsible and feel good about her life. Interestingly, this is also the year she met and bullied Troy Marston – who, unknown to both, would become Olivia’s best friend and love interest later in life. Downfall However, as Olivia’s life progressed, things took a turn for the worst, Joseph was a true Mothers boy, and Eve strongly favoured him – and she slowly fell to corruption, greed and borderline evil tendencies. Olivia’s ‘bedroom’ for many years being the house’s attic. She soon became depressed into her teenage years, she was obese, hateful, cynical and in this time, she committed many horrible deeds, keeping herself away from friends, Family, gaining an eating disorder as well as many other problems. As her teenage years progressed, she started to notice this, seeing the stupidity she was getting involved with, the horrible condition of her life, and her grades that were progressively getting worse and worse as time went by due to a combination of laziness, anger, and just depression in general. She became obsessed with being ‘beautiful’ to other people, starving herself for months to try and forcefully cut down on her weight, and doing terrible things to herself out of anger. People like Adam Ling, Lesley and Garfield Gale, among others came and went, trying to help, but in the end, it was all pointless, Olie’s life falling apart by the age of 18. Early Adulthood She attempted to become an artist to give herself a second chance, but it was here when everything changed for the future. She met Takeshi Hitomu once more, her old art teacher and friend from early in her childhood, whom she went to for help and advice. He saw how she was and decided that now was the time that she met Robricht again – as Takeshi was one of the few who knew of Robricht’s location – however, he and Takeshi agreed to not let Olie know that Robricht, Spyclone and Olie’s Father were the same person, out of the small risk of the secret being exposed, or Olie being overwhelmed with a sense of responsibility or entitlement. Olie soon visited Robricht, who, after numerous months, Robricht decided to try and help her train herself to be better and reach her dream of being a Boxer. But what Olie realised through the training was that she had something different inside of her than just fighting skill, and Robricht of course knew this from the start, so he began to explain to her about being an Intellus. Eventually, Robricht told her that she had the opportunity to use her abilities for something greater – and Olivia realised something – she had a chance to fix herself here beyond just her body, she could repay the world for all of the wrong-doings she’d done through her life, and do some good to fix her mistakes, so, as she slowly progressed into being one of Chicago’s finest boxers, she also created make-shift group of clothes, throwing them together into a basic suit, and calling herself ‘Barn Owl’ – based on one of her favourite animals as a child. Soon, she fought Pedro Prey, CEO of Primal Corp, and son of Don Prey. Chicago’s Boxing Champion at the time, and an old friend of Olie’s from childhood, (In Earth 7, Pedro was something different, but in Earth 1, he was a childhood friend and idol to her.) beating him. However, through beating him, she inadvertently ruined his life forever, and without trying, she gave him a permanent hatred of her – and soon enough, he became Dragon-Fly, Olie’s first true supervillain, and her reoccurring arch nemesis for years to come. Barn Owl ''' Through Ollie’s early career, she commonly fought an old enemy of Spyclone, Angler-Man, aka Arnold Fisher, who was Chicago’s most powerful crime boss. Meanwhile, Joseph was discovering his powers, and using a mixture of technology supplied to him by Pedro (as a fellow enemy of Ollie), and his powers, to become a new villain on the scene, known as The Zebra. See, Joseph had become extremely jealous of Ollie, disgusted by the fact that she was getting the love, fame and attention, and he wasn’t, but of course, he figured out who Barn Owl, along with Pedro, the two then telling Angler-Man. They never attacked the O’Ryan household, knowing that Ollie was more than capable of being dangerous, and they couldn’t prove that she was Barn Owl so there was no way of properly attacking or ruining her image, yet, so they chose to wait in the shadows, plotting her destruction. '''Heroes Association At some point, Olivia went on a vacation to Vagan City due to her Mother’s demands for her to find more work outside of Boxing in 1983 – where she became involved in an incident where Tyrone Robertson and Troy Marston (superheroes Excalibur and Ultimate respectively) were being chased by a villainous organisation known as The Service, due to their identities as superheroes. Ollie, not knowing the truth about them at first, through being forced to work together to escape the Service’s wrath, along with a homeless survivor of Vagan’s harsh population named Ryker Maki who joined the group, revealed their true identities as superheroes, and teamed up to defeat The Service, with Ryker becoming the superhero known as Tengu, and a fellow superhero, Captain Hope joining the fight. But they were soon confronted by the supervillain BeastBoss, who was revealed to be behind the whole situation – the team of superheroes banding together to bring him down, eventually defeating him as a team. They soon called themselves ‘The Heroes Association’. The group then went their separate ways, agreeing to join together again should they need to for whatever reason. Ollie’s career progressed further, and some time after the Association formed, Olivia met a fellow superhero, Faysal, aka Apollo, an archer. Their meeting was far from friendly, however, the two engaging in combat due to Faysal being mind-controlled by a mysterious villain, unknown to Ollie, who knocked out Faysal. After a while, Faysal took Ollie to confront the villain, the two becoming good friends in the process. However, the villain hired top-tier assassin, Sharpshooter, aka Mason Edwards, to kill the two superheroes. After a heated battle, Mason was eventually defeated. A few months after this, Ollie is involved with an Angler-Man related heist at a Mall, where she saves a small child named Michael Down, working for Angler-Man from his wrath. Ollie is then pursued by a super-cop named Ronnie Copper, an avid hater of superheroes (see him in more detail on a separate page). Ollie then decides to try and infiltrate the Chicago Police Department to find the child to question him rather recklessly, not realising the mistake she’s made until it’s too late, where she meets Ronnie in person, who quickly deduces who Barn Owl is. The two agree to put aside Ronnie’s apparent hatred of superheroes in order to beat Angler-Man together. However, before they can speak any further, they get word of a massive prison break at the MGFCD, a (fictional) super prison in Chicago used to hold very powerful criminals that are too powerful for a regular prison – all of this being orchestrated by Peregrine, an operative of the US Government who, unknown to Olie, and vice versa, was Penny – her own Sister after years of training. Ollie and Ronnie barely contained the prison break, as many supervillains fled, escaping into the city and beyond – Ollie was soon defeated by Peregrine, who had done the break-out as a cover-up for a recruitment of various inmates within the prison, including Sharpshooter and Mainframe (Scott Alden) for a new Government-led team known as the Clandestine Coverts. The Association soon came to Ollie’s rescue, the group teaming up to fight the Coverts in their headquarters, resulting in a major defeat for both teams, especially the coverts – who were revealed to have also included Pedro Prey, an anti-hero named The Grey Crusader, and tragically, Tengu – who had betrayed the Association, but most significantly, Excalibur used his sword to teleport his team mates out of the area, teleporting them to Troy’s house, where things soon return to normal. The Ring Saga Soon after returning home, Ollie’s problems only grew worse and worse. Ronnie was furious at her for leaving, threatening to reveal her identity if she didn’t work hard enough to earn his respect, and she felt herself starting to feel tired, lazy and fed-up of everything after such a huge fight. When she came to do some boxing practise in order to better herself, Ollie was confronted with the news that a new Boxer was in town, George Green, aka Shell-Shade. It had been revealed that Green sought to defeat Ollie in a Boxing Match to obtain the title – but upon the two of them meeting soon after, George showed that despite his reputation as a huge, powerful fighter – gruff and nasty, he was actually fairly kind, understanding, with a sympathetic reasoning for what he was doing, making Olie feel even worse. She soon returned home, only to be kicked out by Eve, who yelled at her for not returning for a while, believing she was dead – still unaware of her identity as Barn Owl. Ollie went through Chicago looking for food and a home, finding nothing but anger and hatred for her due to both her involvement in the prison break, but also her actions in reducing Pedro to nothing but a cold, horrible man – this all drove her into a state of sadness and despair, tearing her life apart. When her fight with George came, she was humiliatingly defeated because of her lack of care at the time and her inability to muster the determination to fight. But George’s victory didn’t last long, he was confronted and beaten by Pedro, who saw his chance to reclaim his title and fix his life – cheating to win by using tech he obtained in a partnership with one of Troy’s villains – Energizer, that could drain the energy and therefore strength of an opponent. Eve said she was going to fly to Europe after Ollie’s failure, believing she’d truly lost Ollie and that there was no reason to stay around to see her get hurt more. But George soon came to Ollie, comforting her and inspiring her to become Barn Owl again, to find her Mom and make amends. Yet, all of this was futile, as Pedro, seeking to get Ollie out of the picture once and for all now that she was weak. Ollie’s identity as Barn Owl was revealed to only Eve, as Ollie was then knocked out, her Mom being let go as she was no longer needed. Ollie was soon tied up and left to die by Pedro – but he made the mistake of calling Sharpshooter. Mason heard that Ollie was Barn Owl, and suddenly, his opinion entirely changed – he was a fighter too, and a Boxer – Olivia being one of the people that inspired him to be a fighter in the first place. So regrettably, he saved Ollie’s life, unknown to Pedro. Ollie then trained with Mason and George, who worked together to raise her back onto her feet to fight Pedro to fix her mistakes and expose Pedro for the cheater and attempted killer that he was. After a long battle, the plan eventually succeeded, with George travelling to Grathons City on the other side of Lake Michigan to start a new life there, agreeing that he and Olie would always be friends after this – Olie and Mason sharing a similar relationship after this. Further Adventures At some point, an invasion from the planet Almotran, the planet that Troy Marston originally came from, begins – the Heroes Association uniting once again to fight this new threat. Twisted After all of this, Ollie and Ronnie became more friendly, now working together to fight Angler-Man. Things took a turn for the worse when Zebra made his first proper appearance, fighting Ollie for the first time – Joey and Ollie having a heated confrontation that resulted in Ollie, Michael Down and Ronnie all being kidnapped – as it’s revealed that Pedro, Joey and Angler-Man have formed the Twisted Trio, an Anti-Barn-Owl supervillain team. Barn Owl soon escapes, heading to confront the Trio as they have Ronnie and Michael tied up on a roof – a major fight occurs, where, despite Angler-Man’s absence, Ollie and Ronnie heavily struggle to fight Joey and Pedro. The fight ends up in a sincere moment between Ollie and Pedro, as Ollie offers Pedro a chance to let all his hate go. Pedro of course refuses, with Ollie presumably killing Pedro in the process – and Joey revealing his identity out of pure sadness and anger towards Ollie. Pedro is only presumed dead, having faked his death to escape. Ronnie and Ollie look at the situation, with Ronnie deciding to take the blame for Pedro’s murder, being fired from the CPD because of his now stained reputation. Ollie then continues on, feeling immense guilt for “killing” Pedro. Team-up with Ultimate However, around a week later, she and Troy Marston team up to fight Pedro and Energizer, the former having revealed to be alive. As things progress, it’s Troy’s feelings for Ollie have revealed, the two sharing a romantic night after the battle – despite this happy moment between the two, there is a new problem – after Almotran’s defeat, a native of the planet sends out a huge bounty onto the heads of the entire Association. Meeting The team then hold a meeting at Troy’s new mansion, given to him by a friend – the group discussing what to do next. They decide to form an agreement where they’ll split up and search the United States for other superheroes, to expand the Association’s roster. Turmoil of the Times (Part 1) A few days later, Ronnie comes to Ollie looking for a new home after he was kicked out of his old one, even after clearing his name, but in a freak attack by Angler-Man’s forces, he, Ollie and Eve are forced to abandon the O’Ryan home – heading to live and work with Robricht, who reunites with Eve after nearly two decades. Unknown to Ollie, Ronnie is told the truth about Robricht being Spyclone. An all-out war with Angler-Man’s gang begins, with new villains on the rise, such as an old enemy of Ollie’s returning as the mysterious Photon. From here on, events become more and more insane - with Ollie and Ronnie investigating one of Angler-Man's old Aquarium bases, consequently facing off against a captive, drugged Great White Shark - and a few other adventures along the way. Unknown to Ollie, however, sides are forming, as a new mysterious Gang led by a man named Money-Man is shaping in the darkness, planning to rise up over a weakened Angler-Man, who is starting to struggle more and more against Ollie's countless successes. Angler-Man himself has a dinner with his Family at his Mansion, before the building is attacked by Money-Man's men after Ollie failed to stop them prior - having also failed to stop the assassinations of various former members of Angler-Man's gang, killed as part of Money-Man's plot to weaken the Snaggletooth Gang (Angler-Man's group.) In the resulting massacre, the Mansion is burned down, with almost the entire Fisher family being killed besides Angler-Man himself, his Son Federigo, and his other Son Ethan, who was rescued by Ollie in the catastrophe - witnessing the death of his Mother, Grace, shot to death moments prior. Blood Rain & Vampire Ollie After the carnage, Ollie uncovers a strange mystical gem locked away in Angler-Man's cellar - which soon gets her into trouble with a Clan of Vampires led by - Lord Enock Af Drago - an enemy of the hero Cornelius Von Anibäck, and his friend, Athena, this Clan calling themselves The Tainted Souls. This gets Ollie involved with the duo - with Ollie herself being bitten by the vampire Malakai Moore, transforming into Vampire Ollie. Ollie and Cornelius soon teamed up to defeat Enock, who'd obtained Ollie's gem as well as one of his own - using the pair of them as well as a Chalice to initiate the Blood Rain ritual, in which he rained blood from the sky to try and transform Chicago into a city of Vampires. After defeating him, the two became friends - agreeing to meet up later that day to tell the Heroes Association of Olie's condition, and what needed to be done in order for the effects to be reversed. After meeting, the two soon travelled to Keaport to speak with Ultimate, who was in his Mansion. Ollie stayed at the Mansion with Ultimate/Troy for a few days while having numerous psychotic episodes due to an uncontrollable burning desire for blood that she simply couldn't control or understand. Despite this, with Troy's help, she managed to pull through, soon heading back to Chicago where she was greeted by Ronnie after the latter finished dealing with a crime. Turmoil of the Times (Part 2) He then returned Ollie to the Robricht's apartment, where she came to discover that George Green had returned, now offering to help protect Chicago while Olivia was dealing with her new-found difficulties as Vampire Ollie. Ollie, George and Ronnie soon travelled to Biopatch, a company in Chicago ran by the Hitomu Family, with Takeshi Hitomu's Daughter, Kaiyo Hitomu, greeting them - who, unknown to all three of them, was secretly the murderous anti-hero known as White-Blood. Although she meant them no harm, with the three actually going there to give George a new, immensely powerful serum that would turn George into more of a 'super'hero to help him aid Olivia's crimefighting. After George's transformation, the group, with Kaiyo's help, soon set up a new headquarters in an old storage room in the Biopatch Building, that would become known as "The Nest" - and Barn Owl's story continues from there. Powers & Abilities * Powers - Telekinesis Through her telekinesis, Olivia (or ‘Olie’, more commonly) is capable of levitating objects & organisms (including herself) to varying degrees based on the weight and/or density of what she’s levitating – this allows her to fly at supersonic speeds, catch bullets, explosions, debris, projectiles, etc in mid-air (like a buffer that they can’t penetrate), as well as damage opponents by throwing them around, pulling them towards her or pushing them away. - Telepathy Her telepathy allows her (at her full potential) to see into the minds of others to search through memories, thoughts, etc – however, this ability can also be used as an offensive weapon, as Olie is capable of projecting dangerous psychic attacks, giving her opponents headaches of varying severity, and at the very worst, possibly putting them into a coma or ‘breaking’ their mind causing them to become braindead, sometimes permanently. (Psionic Inundation and at worst, Neurocognitive Deficit) Olie's telepathy is increasing in power constantly, and in time, she will be able to manipulate the memories of others, telepathically 'heal' others' minds, including her own, read the emotions of others through empathetic abilities, create hallucinations or optical difficulties in others, and create mind links with others. Senses and Reflexes - This Homo-Intellus ability roster also includes the abilities of extremely powerful/superhuman/enhanced senses, particularly in terms of sight and hearing. Olivia can see and hear a situation from thousands of miles away, and her senses continue to progress in terms of efficiency (both in terms of frequency and potency) as times goes by throughout her career – she can use this ability to detect danger from afar, see details of a crime scene that regular Police-based forensic equipment can’t detect, and detect attacks coming far better than most other individuals. In some cases this allows her to catch bullets between her fingers when combining these senses with her speed. * Abilities - Close-Range-Combat Capabilities Her training as both an acrobat and martial artist (especially with boxing) is her primary tool in combat, and it’s how she prefers to battle her opponents. When fighting up-close with quick reflexes and agility, when combined with her peak-human-physical-strength and claws, she is one of the most formidable hand-to-hand fighters in the NCU’s multiverse. (At her full potential) - The material and length of her claws is currently not specified, what is known (currently, through the information I’ve created), is that the claws are artificial. Weaknesses * Senses Olivia, as a Homo-Intellus, is far more vulnerable to sensory 'overload' than a regular human. This means, essentially, that bright lights, loud noises, etc are potentially very dangerous for Olie, especially the former. On top of this, optical illusions can have a dangerous psychological effect on Olie's mind, causing her to be unable to concentrate, think or even move at the worst case scenarios - causing her to become completely braindead through prolonged exposure. These weaknesses are fairly easy to exploit.(edited) * Fragility Whilst no push-over in her own right, Olie is nowhere near as durable as most other superheroes, and despite the fact she can take many hits before falling, a stronger opponent can easily defeat her in just a few punches if she's not careful.(edited) * Psychic Attacks Whilst Olie can dish out psychic attacks, she is also just as vulnerable to her own attack - meaning that other Homo-Intellus fighters can take advantage of this. * Machines Mechanical opponents are a particular struggle for Olie, as she can't use a psychic attack on them, and can barely damage them with her fists. * Electricity Olie has no protection against electricity whatsoever. Personality Olie can be defined as a 'sassy', impulsive, rather ill-tempered, lazy, excitable, cocky/smug (some would even say arrogant) sometimes even childish in nature. Despite all of this though, she still retains a kindness, understanding and determination that others lack, and shows a very strong passion for protecting and helping others, especially those who are on the same path she once went, or those who have suffered in a similar way to her. Olivia, once being a bully, retains her slightly malicious and cruel nature, although she demonstrates this rarely, as she is much more benevolent than previous years in her life. In a similar fashion, other personality traits from her earlier life also cross over into her adulthood, such as laziness, and a cocky arrogance that usually comes across more as charming than obnoxious. The reasoning for this personality comes almost entirely from her past, with her often ill-tempered nature coming from the many hardships she’s suffered through – releasing her anger through her crime-fighting is often her solution to the problem, even though she more often quips and jokes around during battle, as a compensation for an apparent ‘miserable’ world. Barn Owl’s limits in terms of morals are that she will not kill, but not for the same reason as many other heroes. Whereas most others believe murder is simply wrong – Olivia’s reasoning is more of a personal one: she’s done so much bad in her life that she believes killing anyone would just be a reverse, like she’d go back to square one if she did such a horrible thing. This also psychologically prevents her from doing many horrible things - she'd never cheat on a lover, harass someone who was innocent, etc. This will cannot be broken, as she is determined to never be that person again. Relationships * Allies Heroes - Troy Marston/Ultimate (love interest/fellow superhero)(edited) - Tyrone Robinson/Excalibur (friend/fellow superhero) - Jennifer Banks/Wonder (best friend/fellow superhero) - Alan Strude/Blue Ballistic (friend/fellow superhero) - Griffin Hanashi/Ulterior (friend/fellow superhero) - Faysal Bukhari/Apollo (friend/fellow 'superhero') - Coraline Maybelle Kanze/Light Cascade (ally/fellow superhero) - Captain Hope (deceased) (Heroes Association ^^) - Shell-Shade/George Green (friend/friendly rival/fellow superhero) - Cornelius Von Anibäck (friend/fellow superhero)(edited) Anti-Heroes - Mason Edwards/Sharpshooter (friend/former enemy) Civilians - Athena Campbell (friend) - Ronnie Copper (partner, good friend) * Enemies Villains - Pedro Prey/Dragonfly/Dragon-Fly (arch-nemesis) - Joseph O'Ryan/Jockey Jerome/The Zebra (rival, villain, brother) - Arnold Fisher/Angler-Man (villain) - Gabriel Doe/Photon (villain) - Money-Man (villain) - Ronnie Copper/Grizzly (form) (villain) - Kraton (villain) - BeastBoss (villain) - Songbird/Cindy Sands (rival, villain, former friend) - Eugene Cash/Cash-Crab (villain)(edited) - Igor Silvak/Lead-Legs (villain) - Garfield Gale/Sabrewing (villain, second arch-nemesis) - Fearmonger (villain)(edited) - Takeshi Hitomu/Canvas (villains) - Energizer (enemy) - Lord Enock Af Drago (enemy) Main Enemies - Pedro Prey/Dragonfly (arch-nemesis)(edited) - Joseph O'Ryan/Jockey Jerome/The Zebra (rival, villain, brother) - Arnold Fisher/Angler-Man (villain) - Garfield Gale/Sabrewing (villain, second arch-nemesis) Most Dangerous Enemies - Pedro Prey/Dragonfly/Dragon-Fly (arch-nemesis) - Garfield Gale/Sabrewing (villain, second arch-nemesis) - Lord Enock Af Drago (enemy) Shared Enemies - Arnold Fisher/Angler-Man (villain) - Money-Man (villain) - BeastBoss (villain) - Eugene Cash/Cash-Crab (villain) - Fearmonger (villain) - Energizer (enemy) - Lord Enock Af Drago (enemy) - Barron (enemy, Enock minion) - Malakai Moore (enemy, Enock minion) Enemy Teams - The Clandestine Coverts - The Twisted Trio (Pedro, Joey, Arnold - other members have included Cindy, Igor, Money-Man, etc.) - The Tainted Souls Side Characters - Robert O'Ryan/Robricht Oriench (Father, Mentor)(edited) - Eve O'Ryan (Mother)(edited) - Lesley Gale (Former teacher, old friend.)(edited) - Ronnie Copper (Partner, good friend)(edited) - Michael Down (Fan, friend)(edited) - Adam Ling (Former love interest)(edited) - Milly Madison - Takeshi Hitomu (Mentor & Former teacher, old friend)(edited) - Frank Stone (Mentor, old friend) Love Interests - Troy Marston/Ultimate (fellow superhero) (Primary Love Interest) - Adam Ling (Former Love Interest) Parents - Robert O'Ryan/Robricht Oriench - Eve O'Ryan Siblings - Penelope O'Ryan/Peregrine (sister)(edited) - Joseph O'Ryan/Jockey Jerome/The Zebra (brother) Quotes "I can get hit, messed up, hit by a car, I can fight aliens, battle my own Sister.. but through it all, I'll always pick myself up as long as this past haunts me. I'll never stop fighting. I am Barn Owl." "The mistakes I've made won't leave. But neither will I, I'm Barn Owl, and I'm here to stay." "I started all of this for one reason. To prove the world wrong. To show that I was more than just a could've-been loser. To show there was some good under so much cruelty.. To prove that even the ugliest, stupidest, most pathetic waste of life... Could do something to make a difference. To show that no matter how bad things get, I'd always have the fire in my heart to make things right." Appearances * Classic Olivia's costume is famously homemade, sporting a simple orange cape, pilot goggles, a black hoodie with the Barn Owl logo being a borrowed logo from a different company within Shrapnel Comics. She has orange and white boots (the colours that make up the majority of her colour scheme), black and orange hand wraps, and her signature claws. * Vamp-Owl/Vampire Olie Olie's appearance as a vampire changed little outside of her anatomy. Forms * Vamp-Owl/Vampire Olie Name(s) - Vampire Olie - Vamp-Owl Pros(edited) - Enhanced running/flight speed - Super-Strength (MASSIVELY increases Olie's raw power) - Enhanced Durability - Fangs - Claws (negating the need for artificial ones) - Intimidation bonus (hissing and appearance mostly) - Accelerated Regeneration (exact limits unknown)(edited) Cons - Consequential severe psychological trauma - Requires the consumption of blood every two weeks (when referring to animal blood) - ??? (soon to be revealed) Appearance Differences - Pale skin - Sharpened incisors (fangs) - Red eyes (when enraged) - Claws (elongated & sharpened finger nails) Trivia - Speed (flight) [ Unknown max speed ](edited) [ Unknown average speed ] (But can be summed up as 'very fast') (Olie has generated a miniature cyclone of wind by flying in a circle extremely quickly, lifting objects (and people) off of the ground and tossing them about.)(edited) - Speed (running) [ Unknown max speed ] [ Unknown average speed ] (Olie usually runs like a usual person, but when combined with her mind, she isn't quite the speedster that her Father was, but she can probably reach speeds over five hundred miles per hour.) - Strength (psychic) Olie has reduced a building to rubble before mind and held back multiple explosions with her mind, her full psychic potential is unknown. Category:Heroes Association Members Category:Barn Owl Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Boxers Category:Artists Category:Chicago Residents Category:Homo-Intellus Category:Americans Category:Chicago Heroes Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Mental Abilities Category:Claws Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Enhanged Hearing Category:Oriench/O'Ryan Family Category:Telepathy Category:Acrobats Category:Celebrity Category:Louis-Created Characters Category:Ultimate Love Interests